


Insegnante di Yoga

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le posizioni dell'amore [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dylan e Nadia avranno un 'allenamento' diverso dal solito.





	Insegnante di Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Originale; M/F; "Come mai non vieni più al corso di Yoga?". "Perché sono stufa di vederti a torso nudo in posizioni equivoche e non poterti mettere le mani addosso".

Insegnante di Yoga

“Nadia!” gridò un giovane dai capelli biondi. Dimenò il braccio sopra la sua testa, con la mano aperta e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo sul suo capo. Corse su per la scalinata e raggiunse la ragazza appoggiata alla ringhiera di metallo.

La giovane si voltò verso di lui, i lunghi capelli biondi di lei, che le arrivavano fino all’altezza delle ginocchia, le ondeggiarono intorno al viso minuto.

“Dylan” salutò. Piegò di lato la testa e abbassò la mano in cui teneva la bottiglietta, contenente un integratore arancione.

Dylan la raggiunse, regolò il respiro e le sorrise.

“Che bello vederti qui in palestra!” disse, alzando la voce.

La giovane scrollò le spalle e chinò il capo, stringendo le labbra.

“È vero, era da un po’ che non ci vedevamo” disse. Le sue gote erano leggermente arrossate. Si allontanò dalla ringhiera e si voltò, aprendo la porta della palestra.

Dylan la seguì, osservando il lungo foulard rosa di lei ondeggiarle davanti al fisico minuto.

“Quindi continui a frequentarla? Che corso fai adesso?” le domandò.

La osservò tenere lo sguardo chino e avvertì una fitta al petto.

Nadia fece ticchettare la punta delle sue ballerine rosa e sospirò piano.

“Veramente non so se continuerò a frequentare ancora qualcosa” ammise.

I due giovani superarono un uomo seduto dietro una scrivania, passarono oltre una stanza da cui proveniva musica di Zumba e raggiunsero una porta di legno.

“Oh, sono arrivato agli spogliatoi” disse Dylan e la voce gli divenne più roca.

Nadia alzò lo sguardo e le sue iridi azzurro cielo si specchiarono in quelle di lui.

“A quest’ora non c’è ancora nessuno” disse.

Dylan si mise le mani nelle tasche della giacca della tuta blu che indossava.

“Vero. Senti… Come mai non vieni più al corso di yoga?” domandò.

Nadia prese un altro sorso dalla propria bottiglietta e ticchettò con i piedi per terra.

“Perché sono stufa di vederti a torso nudo in posizioni ambigue senza poterti mettere le mani addosso”. Parlo velocemente, rendendo confuse alcune parole.

Dylan avvampò e tolse le mani di scatto dalle tasche.

“Pensavo tu fossi arrabbiata con me per qualcosa” ammise.

Nadia negò con il capo e le ciocche bionde le sferzarono il viso, arrossandoglielo.

“Tu sei dolcissimo e un allenatore davvero bravo, anche se hai solo la mia età. Già lavori e sei serio…” enumerò.

Dylan si passò la mano tra i capelli, facendo ondeggiare il suo ciuffo voluminoso.

“Tu mi piaci” ammise.

Nadia finì il contenuto della propria bottiglietta e si voltò, dandogli le spalle, il suo foulard colpì il petto del giovane.

“Dimostramelo” disse la ragazza. Aprì la porta degli spogliatoi ed entrò.

Dylan si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole secche ed entrò dietro di lei.

Nadia accese la luce e chiuse la porta a chiave dall’interno.

“Sei così seducente, snodabile e non fai altro che popolare i miei sogni” gli disse. Raggiunse una panca e si sdraiò.

“Bisogna dire che vai sempre al punto” ammise Dylan.

Nadia si sfilò le ballerine e rimase con i piedi nudi, ne appoggiò uno sul legno e fece scattare l’altra gamba verso l’alto, accarezzandosela.

“Tu sei un ottimo allenatore… ed io vorrei che tu m’insegnassi delle ‘nuove posizioni’” sussurrò seducente.

< In questi giorni ho sofferto così tanto pensando che lei avesse iniziato ad odiarmi. Questo è più di un sogno che si avvera > pensò il ragazzo. La raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di lei. I loro fiati si confusero.

Dylan la baciò, Nadia ricambiò il bacio e gli socchiuse le labbra con la lingua, il ragazzo fece scattare la sua accarezzando e imprigionando quella di lei. Approfondirono il bacio, fino ad arrossarsi le labbra e si staccarono, ansimando.

Nadia si strinse le gambe, sentendo una sensazione di piacere al basso ventre. Si slacciò il fiocchetto di stoffa, facendo ricadere a terra il suo top azzurro. Si sfilò il reggiseno trasparente e si passò le mani sui fianchi, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava.

Dylan le prese un seno nella mano e glielo massaggio, si piegò in avanti e le leccò il collo, inumidendole la pelle pallida. Ascoltava gli ansiti di piacere della ragazza e avvertì una fitta tra le gambe, mugolò avvertendo un calore, si sfilò i pantaloncini di tela grigia che indossava.

“Purtroppo non abbiamo abbastanza tempo per provare tutto quello che vorrei, arriveranno quelli della Zumba che si devono cambiare” disse Nadia. Il suo viso era arrossato, le sue pupille dilatate.

Dylan le passò le dita sul polpaccio nudo e risalì, le accarezzò il resto della gamba coperta dai pantaloncini color arcobaleno di lei, sentendo la pelle nuda lì dove la stoffa arcobaleno del pantalone cominciava ad esserci in piccole strisce, facendo ondeggiare i fiocchettini colorati che lo decoravano e proseguì lì, dove la gamba era coperta dal pantalone color arcobaleno.

“Potremmo continuare a casa mia, una di queste volte” le propose, con voce roca.

Nadia si slacciò i pantaloni, si tolse il foulard e lo passò intorno al collo di lui, sotto la nuca e lo tirò a sé delicatamente.

“Lezioni private? Mi piace” sussurrò seducente.

Dylan si tolse il foulard e lo lasciò cadere a terra, sui vestiti di lei e si tolse frettolosamente le scarpe da ginnastica.

“Impaziente?” domandò Nadia.

Dylan si sbottonò i pantaloncini e li abbassò, il suo membro premeva contro i suoi boxer neri.

“Un po’” ammise.

Nadia si tolse i pantaloni e giocherellò con il bordo merlettato dei propri slip. Ridacchiò, si sedette sulla panca di legno e si sporse, gli sfilò la giacca della tuta, lasciando scoperti i pettorali scolpiti del giovane.

“Fortunatamente mi basta controllare il respiro, per ritrovare la calma” sussurrò Dylan seducente.

Nadia ridacchiò e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi blu tersi.

Dylan la fece nuovamente stendere, si mise sopra di lei e la sovrastò con il proprio corpo. Le prese i seni tra le mani ed iniziò a massaggiarli, Nadia socchiuse gli occhi gemendo di piacere. Si abbassò gli slip con entrambe le mani e socchiuse le labbra sottili.

Dylan le sfilò completamente gli slip, mentre Nadia appoggiava la mano sulla parete al suo fianco.

Dylan le fece delicatamente sollevare la gamba, gliela fece piegare verso il petto e le leccò la coscia.

Nadia rabbrividì di piacere e Dylan le fece leggermente abbassare la gamba verso di sé e se l’appoggiò sulla spalla, accarezzandole le dita dei piedi con una mano. Con l’altra mano le accarezzò con l’ombelico, passandoci dentro la punta dell’indice.

Nadia gli appoggiò anche l’altra gamba sulla spalla, Dylan le fece mettere le braccia dietro la schiena e l’aiutò a sollevare il bacino verso l’alto. Si massaggiò il proprio membro, Nadia chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul respiro regolare di lui, regolando anche il proprio.

Dylan le socchiuse di più le gambe, le tenne ferme entrambe sulle sue spalle e si sporse in avanti.

< Avrei preferito toccarlo un po’ ovunque prima, sarà per la prossima volta > pensò Nadia.

Dylan la penetrò, facendo cigolare il legno della panca sotto di loro, Nadia vi fece strofinare le dita di sopra e gemette di piacere. Iniziò a muovere il bacino su e giù con dei colpi secchi, permettendo a lui di penetrarla a fondo.

Dylan assecondò i movimenti di lei, le massaggiò le spalle delicatamente continuando a prenderla.

La giovane raggiunse l’orgasmo.

< Fa la donna vissuta, ma alla fine, a mio parere, le piace anche così semplice > pensò Dylan. Arcuò in avanti la schiena, le baciò l’addome e le leccò tra i seni. Diede dei colpì secchi e venne a sua volta, sporcando lei e la panca di sperma.

“ _Mnhhh_ ” mugolò Nadia di piacere.

Dylan scivolò fuori da lei, ascoltandola ansimare.

“Non preoccuparti, pulisco e ti aiuto io a rivestirti” le rassicurò con voce seducente.

“Ricordati le lezioni private” biascicò Nadia.

Dylan le accarezzò il viso.

“Non le perderei per niente al mondo” disse. Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendola.

< Ha un sorriso così solare > pensò Nadia.

 


End file.
